


Against the World

by yoursecretbattle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Community: trope_bingo, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursecretbattle/pseuds/yoursecretbattle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Q lead different lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the World

James monitors the crowd and his security men from the side of the stage. He’s not concerned; his men are the best, and they have everything under control. 

The concert’s almost over, without incident and James allows himself to relax a little. He lets his eyes wander away from the crowd for a few moments and lets them drift over to the stage, checking on each member of the band, before finally settling on the band member who was the most important person in his life for a long time. 

Alex ‘Q’ Quaid is bouncing around the stage, as per usual, having the time of his life singing and playing his lungs out; guitar clutched to his chest like it’s an extension of his body. 

The band comes to the end of the set; last song of the encore and Bond averts his attention back to the task at hand, back to the crowd. 

The crowd erupts into screams and cheers as the band leaves the stage for the last time, and then Alex is suddenly bounding up to James himself and squeezing the life out of him. The smaller man is practically thrumming with adrenaline and is drenched in sweat, but James pulls him tight nonetheless. 

“Good show.” He whispers into the younger man’s ear. 

Q pulls back and takes a few deep breaths, calming himself down as he grins at James. “Thanks.”

James watches as the excitement starts to wear off and the exhaustion begins to set in. He grips Alex’s elbow gently and gets him moving towards the dressing rooms. “Come on, let’s get this wrapped up so we can go home.” 

Alex nods his head and then disappears into the dressing room with the other band members to change and say their goodbyes.

****

Half an hour later, the five band members emerge from the room and the security team perks up from their boredom. Time to go. 

James heads immediately for Alex and the two of them lead the way to the side exit door, where the cars and coincidentally, hundreds of fans, are waiting. 

James slings an arm around Alex’s shoulders and pulls him in close to his body as he opens the door with his other hand. The sound of screaming and hundreds of people yelling at once immediately hits his ears and James clenches on Alex’s midsection harder. He leads Alex out the door and into the crowd and Ricky follows them; one of James’ good friends from 15 years in the special forces, stepping up to Alex’s other side once they’re through the door, creating a buffer around the young man from both sides. 

James and Ricky create a path through the crowd, pushing with their elbows and hands, until they finally reach the row of black SUV’s, waiting to take them home. 

James ushers Alex into the first and then looks back, checking on the safety of the others before he climbs into the car behind his partner. He nods to Ricky who’s staying behind to make sure the five members of the band get away safe. 

James closes the door as he climbs in and the noise of the crowd is immediately muffled. The driver wastes no time, pulling away from the crowd as soon as the door is shut. James throws himself back heavily into the seat and sighs, rubbing his face with both hands. God he’s glad that’s over for the night. 

A hand grips his thigh gently and squeezes and James looks over to his partner and grins. 

“Not until we get home, love.” He jokes, but he places his hand over the top of Alex’s and grips it gently. 

Alex chuckles softly and then sighs as well. “Man, I’m exhausted.” 

“It’s been a long run.” James agrees. “Two more and you guys are done. Two weeks and we’ll be in the Bahamas.” 

Alex’s smile stretches over his face at the thought. “Charlie is going to love it.” 

“Mmm.” James agrees, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, imagining it. 

Alex and James had been together for only a few months when James found out about Charlie. His mother was a one night stand James had picked up from a bar on one of his first nights back in London after his worst and last mission with the SAS. When the woman’s lawyer had turned up at his door a year and a half later, he’d barely remembered the woman in the photo the lawyer had showed him. 

The next bit of information had taken James and Alex a long time to adjust to. The woman; Elaine was her name, had gotten pregnant from their little encounter and had decided to raise the baby alone. Tragically, Elaine had died during childbirth and in her will, she had stated the child should be reunited with it’s father should she ever die, as she had no other living family. 

It had taken a few months for the lawyers to figure out who the father was, from the little information Elaine had provided in the will. 

The infant had been placed in a Foster home and going to pick the little boy up from said home was the most nerve-racking and depressing days of James’ life, even after 15 years of work as a special forces commander in war-torn countries. The little boy was only six months old when James had retrieved him and he’d been neglected and lonely, but well fed and otherwise healthy. 

James couldn’t believe how out of his depth he was, looking after a six month old child. There was so many things the child needed that James had never even considered; and the child had no way of letting him know what he needed bar crying. 

And thank _god_ for Alex, because James was absolutely crap at deciphering cries. Alex was a natural at looking after children; he said it was because he’d had siblings a lot younger than he was growing up, and James would have been lost without him. 

And at some point over the last three years, Alex had become ‘daddy’ and the three of them had all moved into a house and they’d become one small family. James isn’t sure how it all happened but he doesn’t ever want it to change. 

James is startled from his musings when the car comes to a gentle stop and he realises they’re home. He pushes the car door open, checking his surroundings as he steps out onto the driveway. He holds a hand out and helps his partner out of the car and then closes the door. He taps the roof of the car twice and yells out a, “Thanks, Jerry.” to the driver before the two of them head inside. 

James brackets Alex’s body while the younger man unlocks their front door and then the two of them step inside. 

They’re immediately met with a squeal of delight and the slapping of small feet on hardwood floor. “Daddy!” And then the small body of his son is wrapping his body around his partners leg, begging to be picked up. 

Alex picks the little boy up and James feels himself grinning as he disarms the alarm and locks the door behind them. 

“Hey, buddy. How’s my big boy tonight? Did you miss me?” Alex says to the little boy squirming in his arms as he heads down the hallway into the kitchen. 

Charlie starts chattering on to Alex as he walks into the house with him, James following close behind. Stephanie is waiting for them patiently in the lounge. “Hey Steph, how’d it go?” James asks her. 

“Good, good. He’s a delight, as usual.” She smiles as she stands, readying herself to go. 

“Great.” He nods, pleased. “Thanks again. We’ll see you tomorrow, same time?” 

She nods and the two of them start down the hallway to the door. “I’ll be here.” she says and smiles. “Goodnight, Mr. Bond.”

“James, please.” He reminds her. “Goodnight Stephanie, we’ll see you tomorrow.” 

He watches until she’s in her car and pulling away before he pulls the door closed and heads in search of his boys. 

*****

He finds the two of them in Charlie’s bedroom, Alex has miraculously gotten Charlie tucked in and the little boy is yawning wide when James steps into the room. 

It’s late and Charlie should’ve been in bed hours earlier, but the boy never sleeps when Alex is at a gig, too excited waiting for the two of them to get home to be put to bed.

“Dad!” The most important person in James’ life these days, finally notices him and tries to sit up to greet him. 

Alex, who’s lying beside the boy in the single bed, wraps an arm around the small body and pushes him back into the mattress. 

James doesn’t waste any time though, crouching down next to the bed on Charlie’s other side and running a hand through the boy’s hair. “Hey, buddy.” he says quietly to the boy. “You have a big day today, huh?” 

The little boy nods his head eagerly and tries to say something but is interrupted by a yawn. 

“Sleep time now, hey. You can tell us all about it in the morning.” Charlie looks torn for a moment, so James points at his partner, who has adorably fallen into a doze next to the child. “Look, Daddy’s real tired too. We should all get some sleep, so we can have another big day tomorrow, ok?”

Charlie yawns again around another nod and his eyes start to close before he’s even finished yawning. James stands from his crouch and kisses his son on the forehead. “Goodnight buddy.” He says to the already sleeping child, and then puts a hand on his partner’s shoulder and shakes a little. “Alex.” He whispers.

The dozing man’s eyes open groggily and he looks around. James gestures his head towards the door and Alex nods before he kisses their sleeping son on the cheek and climbs carefully off the bed. 

The two of them shower and brush their teeth tiredly before they both collapse into their king bed together. Alex slowly shuffles closer to James, as he always does, until he’s plastered against James’ side and his head is resting on James’ chest. James’ kisses the top of his partner’s head through unruly curls and mutters “Night love.” 

“Night, James.” the other man replies around yawn, and James grins tiredly. Like father, like son he thinks and then he drops off to sleep.


End file.
